Cyber Magna Blade
Note: Backstory will be added soon! Bio Personality: Welp, even though I can be smart, I do almost everything without thinking about it first. I don't get fooled to easily tho, and usually help in everything. Physical Features: I have black scales, and some parts of my body shine with a blue aura (neon energy going through my body). I have 2 blades on my arms that I use as my main weapons and they can't break by any means. I also have a head blade which I rarely use, it's just there, I was born with it XD My eyes are just like a reptile's, with more shiny scales beneath them. My blood is a kinda dark blue, not too dark tho. Also, I wear a little piece of armor around my neck, that is also present in my real armors, but in other colors. Finally, my wings are made of holy feathers, they are much faster than my older ones, from when my light wasn't all concentrated completely. They are also shineh! Age: 14 Gender: Male Height: 6'8" Gear Held Item: My main held item is a scarf, named Scarf of the Winds. It was given to me by the Forest Elfs. They are used by higher ranked elfs. It uses the power of the winds, not only rising my speed (Doubles speed) but also makes me imunne to flying type moves. Armors: *'I have lots of ideas, but none of them are sprited, don't have a name/purpose or aren't even canon. '''Weapon: '''The only weapon I have so far is a keyblade, named ''The CyberBlade, and it is used by my human form, instead of my sprite form. There's no story yet on how I got it, or what it is, but it can use my own versions of commands, like '''Neon Firaga, Dragon Fang and Ragnarok. Forms These are the only forms that have a sheet and most people know about so far. There are some I didn't even tell anyone about and that won't be here to prevent spoilling everyone. Normal Form: My normal form, every physical aspect was already explained and the rest will be on my story. Uber/Palladin Form: '''Another freaking Lucario, yes, I know >_> I wear an armor, and instead of using blades, I have an actual sword, that is actually really big. One of my hands is replaced with a energy canon. My wings get much bigger and kinda go back to the old ones' design. Also yes, this Lucario has scales. '''Wolf Form: I am so fluffeh :U As obvious, I'm no longer a reptile in this form. My back legs are covered in neon aura and my tail is kind of a sword. I attack with claws, the tail-sword and fangs. Since this form uses the power of the moon, I'm no longer a Light type, instead I'm a Neon/Dark type. Best Friends ~''Nyax (Neox Xayus) Best Friend :U ~''Marker ''(Makashu) ~''Arctus ''(PokeSpriter69) ~''Floor ''(Piflare) ~''Neon (Neon Bjorn) ~''Potato'' (Tres) ~''Deefak'' (DFreak22) ~''Ecks'' (Darkrai-X) THAT MANLINESS THO ~''Acheron'' (Acheron Windrunner) ~''Akat'' (Akatsukistudios)